


All about Evie

by areeskimosreal



Series: Arrival [2]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	All about Evie

John had this very moment in mind from the very minute Kayleigh's pregnancy was confirmed.

His own little dream inside Kayleigh's big one. One he had kept from everyone, even Kayleigh.

As he sat cradling little Evie in his arms , he couldn't help but smile. Even before they were a couple she had told him she wanted to get married and have babies, somewhere between then and now he realised that he wanted the same things too, very much. And now that she was here, he felt complete, he didn't realise he wasn't until she came along, Another quirk of fate .

This was the first night the three of them were at home together , John's first night feed , first bonding session. Kayleigh had put up a bit of a fight about letting John do the night feeds, she wanted to do them all, but saw sense In the end. Evie could still get breast milk due to a pump thing Kayleigh used during the day. He didn't really know how it worked but he could guess, and unusually for Kayleigh , she was shy about using it and didn't want him to see. He could watch her feed Evie all day but she had an issue with the pump thing.

“ That's why I've got them John, they're not just boys toys, this is what they're designed for “ she said the first time Evie latched on , a huge smile of pride on her face, since she reached puberty she had dreamt of feeding her child naturally, and now she was.

He chuckled to himself trying not to disturb the resting infant,

“ Nana Rose , classic “

John's mum, his sister in law Claire, Mandy and Kayleigh had been having a vocal but good natured discussion about the merits of breast over bottle , there was no outright winner , Kayleigh having decided on breast years ago wasn't going to be swayed , nonetheless she asked Nana Rose for her opinion.

“ Breast love every time “

“ Why Nana ?”

“Always fresh, always at the right temperature, no bottles to wash and the cat can't get at it “

She almost wet herself laughing at her own joke .

So did the other women.

So here he was feeding his daughter at 2 in the morning, loving every glorious second . She finished and after winding and changing her, instead of putting her back to sleep John introduced her to her new home.

“ This is your room sweetheart, when you get bigger you'll appreciate it more, but it's lovely just like you. Your big cousins helped paint it, so did your two very proud grannies, and your uncles built all your furniture, and grandad Bill did the mural, you're a lucky little girl.”

He walked slowly across the hall , and slowly opened the main bedroom door.

“ That's your beautiful mummy there, you make her tired so you do, but she loves it, she loves you very much and she loves daddy. When you grow up I bet you'll be as gorgeous as your mummy, your mummy has waited a long time for you , a long long time, you're her special princess, daddy's too and you'll get love and cuddles for ever “

He ignored the bathroom and headed downstairs,

“ Will need a gate there soon “ He thought standing at the bottom , “ Uncle Steve will do that no problem”

“This is the kitchen, if you're like mummy and daddy you'll spend a lot of time in here , or in there “ he looked at the brand new high chair Dave Thompson of all people asked if he could buy for them.

“ Mummy eats like a horse so she does, but still stays slim , where daddy only needs to look in the fridge and puts a bastard pound on. Oops daddy needs to stop swearing doesn't he “ He looked down and saw Evie was asleep. Her smile was a thing of beauty, he hoped he could lock it in his memory forever.

He walked into the front room , and went to the window. The faint gentle hum of far away traffic could be heard, the glow of headlights visible in the far distance. Another wet windy night out there, a stark contrast to the warm tranquil haven of their loving little home.

“ That's the world out there” he said more to himself than anyone, “ Sometimes it's scary beyond belief , sometimes it's so wonderful you want to cry. The difficult time is when you get both, like now. I'm scared I won't be the dad I want to be, the dad that my dad was, and having you here in my life makes me so happy I want to cry all day. But daddy has to hide that ‘ cause daddy is a well known grumpy bugger , oops did it again, naughty daddy “

As he turned and headed to the door , the reflected light from the nearby street lamp lit up a picture on the fireplace, the movement of the light made it flicker like a beacon. He walked over, careful to keep his shadow from falling on the photo he knew so well.

“Well dad I did it “ John said through his tears.

“ I only went and became a dad, this “ he said carefully turning Evie towards the photo “ Is your granddaughter Evie Maya Redmond, three days old, six pounds five ounces, fighting fit and looking good”

He stood for a while, willing the subject of the photograph to share in his pride.

“ I wish you could be here to see her dad, you were great with kids, mum says it's because you never grew up, but we know better don't we. I'd have to fight you to get her off you right enough, you were a champion hugger. Wherever you are dad , promise me you'll help me look after her, cause you got it right didn't you ?. God I miss you, I wish we could talk just once more, just once, so I could ask you how to get this right . I'd love you to see her just once dad , and for her to grow up knowing you met her and loved her, like you loved me. Love you dad “

John cried as he took Evie back to her crib.

He composed himself then slipped back into bed with Kayleigh, as he spooned in behind her she gripped his hand and pulled him closer.

“Evie would say thank you daddy if she could , thanks daddy” she kissed his hand and snuggled in .

He knew that he was going to be the best dad that he could , second best dad ever, that would do.

Yes that would do nicely .


End file.
